1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key devices and more particularly to such devices for locking a shaft and element together against relative movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key devices for locking shafts and other elements together are well known, typical of these being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 603,692; 709,510; 783,762; 927,167; 2,019,463; 2,973,979; 3,222,884; 3,797,949; 3,893,779 and 4,131,381.